Brotherly Love
by The.Little.Birdie
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are now siblings. It's okay when they are little, but as they get older hormones get the best of them. Is it wrong to be in love with your siblings? Is it lust? Is it love? Will there be a Smitchie? Can they overcome their obstacles? R/R
1. Marriage

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Author's Note: I don't think there are too many stories like this one. So I decided to give a try. Please review and tell me if I should continue. I need at least ten reviews. This is AU, obviously.

Disclaimer : Don't we all wish we owned at least one of the Jonas Brothers?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter One : Marriage

Connie Torres sighed. She and Steve had been divorced for five years, the second Mitchie had been born he had told her he was gay and he only married her because his grandmother forced him into it. Connie understood. But she felt sorry for poor little Mitchie.

Connie walked with her five year old baby into the coffee shop, laughing at the baby's attempt to sing. Not that she was bad, no she was a amazing. It was just that hilarious that a five year old could sing better then a twenty year old popstar.

They arrived at the Myrtle's Coffee Shop and entered, smiling. "Jingle Bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle swings and jingle bells ring." Mitchie was singing wonderfully.

"One coffee, one hot chocolate with marshmallows and a package of cookies please." Connie asked the blonde teenager behind the counter.

After finding a table Connie and Mitchie sit down, drinking their drinks. All of a sudden they see a little boy, around eight years old with black hair that fell into his brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Shane. Can I have a cookie?" Mitchie stared at him. Connie laughed at him.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie. You can have a cookie." Mitchie said, giving him a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you Mitchie." Shane said, smiling.

"There you are Shane!" a tall man said, frowning. He had the same black hair, except it was short, but he had blue eyes instead. He was tall and muscular. "I'm sorry miss. He's always running off."

"Oh, that's alright, don't you worry about him. He was such an angel." Connie said, smiling at Shane. "I'm Connie by the way." He smiled at her.

Mitchie and Shane were talking to each other about Christmas and what they wanted.

"I want a guitar or a piano."

"Me too!"

Connie and Richard laughed at the little kid's fantasies. Mitchie and Shane were almost done with the cookies and hot chocolate. They were sharing and it was so cute.

"I think those are hitting it off quite well." Richard said, smiling.

"Sit down, Richard." He sat down and they both stared at the children before them.

One year Later

_You are invited to the Wedding of_

_Connie L. Torres _

_and _

_Richard Grey_

_December 23, 2000_

December 23, 2000.

Connie looked beautiful. She was wearing a white dress with a yellow ribbon. She had a big smile and her hair was curled. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and bright. Mitchie, the flower girl looked even more prettier. She was wearing a light blue dress with a yellow ribbon in her straight brown hair and on her waist. She was carrying a yellow basket full of daises and blue lilies.

Richard was wearing a black tux and tie. His hair was a bit longer, reaching his ears. His hair was tousled and gorgeous. His blue eyes sparkled and were wide. Shane looked even better. His hair was up to his cheeks and his brown eyes twinkled. His tux was light blue.

Later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the wife." Richard kissed Connie on the lips softly. Mitchie sighed.

Shane was holding her hand. "So now you're my sister Mitchie and I promise that I'll always love you." Mitchie smiled big.

"Really? I'll always love you too Shanie." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Should I continue? It'll get more interesting!


	2. Bridges

**Disclaimer: I wish. I only own the plot.**

**Author's Note: As you know this is going to be very AU. This is also going to be third person's point of view until Mitchie and Shane are in middle school. Oh, that reminds me, Shane and Mitchie are going to be one year of age apart for reasons. They are rich because of Richard.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Brotherly Love

by IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Two : Bridges

Summer of 5th grade

"Connie, what is Mitchie full name? We need to register her for school." Richard had two stacks of papers in his hand.

Connie said, "Here let me do Shane's." Richard handed it to her. "Oh and Mitchie's full name is Emilia, E-m-i-l-i-a, Mitchie Tor - Grey." She turned to Richard. "What's Shane's full name?"

"Shane James Grey." Connie laughed a bit. _Name? _Shane J. Grey. _Grade_ 5th. _Age? _9 yrs. _Parent's Names? Richard and Connie Grey. This continued for about ten minutes they heard Mitchie cry._

_They rushed upstairs to Mitchie's new room. They looked around the yellow walls, towards her daisy curtains, to her white closet, and at her desk/computer. Finally they looked at her huge Queen-sized bed with yellow sheets. Shane was there at the edge, shaking her, saying, "Wake up M, please!"_

_Mitchie woke up crying, "Shay, I had a nightmare!" Shane was on her bed, hugging her. "My other daddy came and told me I had to go with him and leave you and mommy and daddy!" Shane shook his head, hugging her tightly, his head on her hair._

_Connie and Richard left the scene, glad that Mitchie and Shane were bonding._

"_Don't worry Mitchie, your dad can't ever take you back, never." Shane said, hugging her close. Mitchie was still crying._

"_Are you sure Shay?" she asked. He nodded._

"_Of course M, I'm always right." he kissed her forehead. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs, K? I'll play you a song."_

_Mitchie brightened up immediately. "Really Shay?! You'll play me a song? Yay!" Mitchie went into her big white closet and took out a t-shirt and a skirt. She changed in front of Shane and went with him. They were holding hands as they came downstairs._

"_Mommy, I'm hungry." Shane said to Connie. _

_She smiled and picked him up. "What do you want to eat?"_

_Shane turned to Mitchie and said, "Whatever Mitchie wants to eat." Connie smiled at him._

"_I want to eat pancakes with strawberries and fudge and whipped cream." Mitchie said, climbing up on the piano bench and waiting for Shane to come and play her a song. "Shay! Hurry up please!" Shane got down from his seat and went to the bench._

_He played the piano, a song his father had taught him. His dad had been a musician once. "Shay can you teach me how to play?" He nodded. Then he taught her to play Mary Had a Little Lamb until their mom made them eat their pancakes._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_September 10_

_Connie, Richard, Shane and Mitchie were at school talking to Mrs. Kermal, Mrs. Birdie, and Miss. McLaker. Mitchie's teacher, principal, and counselor. _

_Mrs. Kermal straighten her paper and then folding her dark hands, "Now Mr. and Mrs. Grey when we asked you all to come to school today to talk about Emi - Mitchie I mean, it was because she is doing great in school. Actually she doing to well. Miss. McLaker tested her and she is one grade level above the rest of the kids."_

_Miss. McLaker said, "She is very smart. I think you should let her skip a grade, at least. She has an older brother, right? Shane Grey... he's one year older...I think we'll be able to put Mitchie in the same class as Shane."_

_Mrs. Kermal, the principal, said, "The decision is all up to you. Please tell us your decision by the end of the month...and one more question. Why do you call her Mitchie if her first name is Emilia?" Connie looked down._

_"That is the name of my ex-mother-in-law. I have always called her Mitchie though." Connie said, looking at the floor. Richard put a hand around her shoulder._

_"Oh, thank you Mrs. and Mr. Grey. You may go now." Richard took Connie's hand and pulled her away. Shane and Mitchie followed, also hand in hand._

_Back Home_

_"So Connie what do you think?" Richard asked her. Connie was busy looking at Mitchie doing a puzzle. It was a 12 yrs + puzzle. She and Shane finished it in a few minutes, talking to each other._

_"I think we should let her skip a grade. Then if she has trouble Shane could help her or we could get a tutor for her." Connie said. Richard nodded._

_"I think this is a good opportunity for her... what' s for dinner?" he asked. Connie laughed and went straight to the kitchen._

_Later that Night._

_"Mitchie! Shane! Time to go to sleep!"_

_"Okay mummy!" Mitchie said, skipping to the bathroom. Shane was right behind her. They brushed their teeth in silence. They changed into their PJ's. "Um...Shay, could you please sleep with me? I'm scared that I'm going to have nightmares."_

_"Of course Mitchie. Remember that'll always love you."_

_"Thank you Shay-Shay."_

_"Your welcome Mitchie, let's go to sleep."_

_They walked into Mitchie's room and climbed into her bed._

_"Shane?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I love you."_

_"Me too." _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: I promise you it'll get better in a few more chapters._


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: It's hard enough to know I don't own Camp Rock or Joe Jonas. I don't need people reminding me. :cries:

A/N:. _**AUDITIONS FOR MASSIE BELU . REQUIREMENTS? MUST BE A JONAS BROTHER/CONNECT THREE LOVER.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brotherly Love

by IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Three : Dinner

Mitchie's POV

"Oh, come on Mitch, please, for me?" Shane asked me after school. We were walking home from our school, Polk Middle school, and Shane kept bugging me.

"Shay, I told you. I will not become a cheerleader." I said. No way was I going to be a cheerleader.

"Come on M, I made the football team. The least you can do is become a cheerleader for me. Remember when I was on the city team and you begged mom to sign you up to cheerlead? And you did and then you were voted Best Dancer? Come on, M, please!" Shane said, begging.

I rolled my eyes. "That was in when I was in fourth, fifth and sixth grade, Shay. I'm in eighth grade now." He sighed.

"Come on Mi, please. I'm begging you. I would do it for you because I love you. Do you love me?" he asked.

"That's not fair Shay. You know I love you."

"Than do it...you'll look hotter in a cheerleading outfit!" I blushed then laughed it off.

"So would you Shay." He glared at me.

"Fine, if you stop begging I'll do it...for a semester. " he grinned and hugged me.

"That's my girl." he said, his arm around my shoulder. I shuddered for no reason.

We arrived at our house.

"Hello Mitchie, hi Shane."

"Hi daddy, where's mom?" I asked him, putting my backpack on the counter.

"She's catering Donny's birthday - which reminds me, Mitch, Mrs. Kelly asked if you could baby-sit Donny on Saturday." Daddy said, picking up the phone. He always ordered-out when mom worked over-time.

"Um...sure. I think I can." I said, getting some Orange Juice.

Twenty minutes later we were all eating pizza.

"So anything new happening in school?" daddy asked us.

"I made the football team and Mitch is trying out for cheerleading." Shay said to daddy . Daddy smiled.

"That's cool son, football's good for you. As for Mitchie, I hope those outfits aren't too short." daddy said to us. I rolled my eyes.

_knock, knock_

"Come in!" I said.

Mom entered smiling.

"Hey kids, guess what?" she paused and the said, "We're going to adopt a dog! Mrs. Kelly's dog had a puppies. I told her we would gladly take one."

Shay and I smiled. We have been wanting a puppy since forever.

Mom continued, " We'll go on Tuesday to pick out a puppy." I hugged my mum and thanked her as I skipped to my room.

"Mi, wait up for me!" Shay cried. I stopped half way. He caught up and put an arm around me. "Hold on Munchkin. Why didn't you tell Mom that you are going to be a cheerleader?'

"Um...because I haven't even auditioned?"

"Massie's the captain, I'll just wink at her and she'll beg you to be on the team, Mitchie." I rolled my eyes.

"Cocky much?" I said. He shrugged and followed me into my room. He sat on the edge of my bed as I took out my homework. Blah math, I mean who needs math, seriously? I chewed up my pencil eraser and thought about cheerleading. Shane was right. I was shy but I could dance.

"Mi! MI!" I shot my head up.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just bored." he said cheekily. I glared.

His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?...nothing, just hanging out my sis...no...she said she would...yeah she does...no!...okay we'll be there in a few!" He sound it like a girl talking on the phone. "hey Mitch, you up for a small party at Nate's?" Shane asked me.

"No I have homework." I told him, "Besides daddy wouldn't let us." He rolled his eyes and went to my closet. He came out with my skinny white jeans and a black tank top.

He took out my big black bag and said, "Change into this and put on your normal clothes on top." I stared at him. "Hurry up Mitch or I'll do it for you." I knew he would so I changed quickly in front of him.

"Stop staring!" I said, blushing.

I finished changing and put a book in my purse as we went downstairs.

"Hey dad, Mitch and I are going over to Nate's for a few hours." Shane said, grabbing an apple and tossing it to me. I caught it as we went outside, waving to my dad.

We walked to Nate's house, which was only two blocks away. Once we were almost three Shane said to start stripping to my sexy clothes. I sighed but did what he told me too. He took out my rubber band that I had in my hair and left it loose.

"You look hot now...well you always look hot though." I blushed and he grinned and put on arm around me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Review! Sorry for the bridges! _**AUDITIONS FOR MASSIE BELU . REQUIREMENTS? MUST BE A NATE/NICK LOVER.**_


	4. PARTY!

**Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to keep repeating this?**

**A/N: The winner is ...LoveBug303 ****Thanks for auditioning!!!! I hope you don't mind all the changing I'm making here. **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Four: PARTY!

"Hey Shane!" Kendra and Emma said, winking at him. Shane winked back as we made our way through the crowd. Nate met us half-way there.

"Hey Mitchie! Hey Shane!" he said. He put a hand around my arm, casually taking Shane's off. "Let me show you around, Mitch." Nate and I had been in the same classes for like three years. He kissed my cheek as he led me away from Shane.

"I heard you're going to be a cheerleader for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Shane is bugging me so I will." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"Hey Massie! Can you come here for a sec?" Nate said to the pretty brunette in front of him. She had blonde-brown curly hair, pale skin and large green eyes. Her mouth and cheeks were pink and she had the longest eyelashes ever. This was Massie Blueford.

Massie grinned. She went over to Nate smiling.

"Hey Nate! Who's the chick?" Massie said her large grin fading.

"Well Mitchie here wants to audition for the open position of cheerleader. I've seen her and she's great. She's also the step-sister of Shane Grey." Nate said, stepping closer to Massie. She grinned wider.

"Well, let's go outside and you can audition." Massie said grinning at me. I followed her outside, staring at her nice figure, her amazingly short skirt and turtleneck shirt.

She and the other cheerleaders, Amanda, Blair, Brie and Joanna, were outside too, looking at me. I took a breath and said, "I need music."

Nate grinned and said, "Hold on girls." He ran inside and yelled to people. Soon everyone was outside, staring at me. I frowned.

"I can't dance in skinny jeans. Let me change into shorts." I said, running inside Nate's bathroom and changed into my orange shorts and white t-shirt. I ran back downstairs.

Nate, Shane, and Jason were there, with there guitars, drums and microphones. They were setting up when they saw me. "Hey Mitch! Catch!" Shane yelled, throwing me a microphone. I rolled my eyes and caught it.

"I'm dancing, Shane, not singing!" I said, tossing the microphone back at him. He rolled his eyes. Nick was on the drums. "One, two three!"

I started on the floor, my head dropping.

"I'm hotyou're coldyou go aroundLike you knowwho I amBut you don'tyou got me on my toes." I was doing cartwheels, doing cheerleading moves, doing herkys, and some bending.

"I'm slipping into the lavaand I'm trying to keep from going underBaby, you turn the temperature hotter'cause I'm burnin' upBurnin' upFor you, baby..." I was doping handstands, headstands and flips in the air.

"I fell; I fellso fast, so fastcan't hold myself--Back

High heels, high heelsRed dress...red dressAll by yourselfgotta catch my breath ..." Just pop/rock moves now, strutting and smiling.

"I'm slipping into the lavaand I'm trying to keep from going underBaby, you turn the temperature hotter'cause I'm burnin' upburnin' upfor you, baby

Walk in the roomall I can see is youOh!" More cartwheels and flips in the air.

"Staring me downI know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lavaand I'm trying to keep from going underBaby, you turn the temperature hotterand I'm burnin' upBurnin' up." Random dancing again, with a big smile.

"For you, baby..."

I was dancing with the random person who was rapping.

Someone:Yeah; it's burnin' up in this place tonightConnect 3 singing loud and we're feeling rightGet up and dance don't try to fight itBig Rob's for real and that's no lieStop, drop, and roll and touch the floorTo keep from burning up." Flips and hip-hop dancing.

"More and moreI got C 3 with me, laying it down:Come on boys, bring the chorus around!

I'm slipping into the lavaand I'm trying to keep from going underBaby, you turn the temperature hotter'cause I'm burnin' up." More flips and cartwheels.

"Burnin' upfor you, baby

Burnin' upBurnin' upFor you, baby." I ended with the splits.

"Wow! You are so on the team!!!" Massie said, hugging me. I hugged her back, slightly blushing. I looked towards Shane. He winked at me. I winked back and went towards Nate. Massie was talking to him, flirting.

"Hey Massie, do you want to go out with me?" Jason asked her, smiling. She glanced at Nate.

"Um... when?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night at seven."

"Oh, I can't we have cheerleading practice every week day from 4:30 - 7:30." Massie said, "I'm sorry Jason." she did look sorry, but not as sorry as if she liked him.

"Oh that's okay. I'll just ask Ashley." he said, looking at the pretty blonde. Massie laughed.

"Yup, that's Jase for you." Nate said, putting on arm around me. Shane caught up to us, smiling. He frowned when he saw Nate's arm around me.

"Bye Nate, bye Massie." he said, taking my hand.

"Leaving already Shane?" Nate said, still not letting go off me.

"Yeah, dad just called." he said, tense. "Now let's go Mitch." Nate was slightly glaring.

"Um...I'm going to get our stuff." I said, letting go off both of their hands. I got Shane's guitar and my clothes. I waved by to Massie.

"Remember Emilia Mitchie we have practice after school tomorrow." Massie said to me on my way out. She had an arm around Nate, smiling.

"It's Mitchie actually." I said smiling as Shane put an arm around me. "And I'll be there." I said, waving.

**SmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie**

"Hey Shane, if a women with big boobs works at Hooters, where does a girl with one leg work?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly.

"Um...I don't know." he said, confused.

"At Ihop." I said.

He looked at me and burst out laughing...and kept on laughing...again...and again.

"Okay...it really wasn't that funny Shay."

He grinned. "It was hilarious Mitchie." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Shane!" I said as we walked home.

A FEW DAYS LATER

We walked over to Kelly's Kennel. She lived one block away from us. We called her Mrs. Kelly though. We would always go with her and help her, because by the time we were ten she was fifty-seven. She really enjoys spending time with us, supposedly.

We knocked on the door. "Mitchie! Shane! Good to see you guys! Come in!"

I loved how Mrs. Kelly was sixty - one yet she looked so young. She had long white-silver hair (it used to be silvery-blonde back when she was younger) deep grey-green mysterious eyes, and the peachiest skin ever, with hardly any wrinkles, only one or two. She was also really fit, from exercising all of her dogs. She looked twenty-one, in my opinion.

We walked in to her special backroom kennel.

"Thanks again Mrs. Kelly, for letting us have a puppy." I said as four dogs grown dogs came to me. I scratched their ears and petted them. Shane was playing with the husky name Lab.

The elderly women laughed. "These dogs are so mixed up; you can't tell who's the mother or the father! Now Tessa, Sandy, and Lynx just had puppies. Take as many as you want."

"Mom said we could take two each." Shane said to me, looking at Sandy's puppies. They were a cross of huskies and labs, I think. I went over to Tessa. She was a white West Highland terrier.

"Her puppies are crosses between cairn terriers, her breed and Airedale terriers. She's a tramp alright! Literally," Mrs. Kelly said, winking at me. I laughed at her joke.

There were tan and white small dogs, blinking and licking me. There was this puppy with tan ears, back, legs, and tail with a white belly and face. It had sapphire blue eyes.

"Ah, I see you meet little blue-eyes. He's very rare with blue eyes and his fur color. I love him to pieces, since he's such a sweetheart. I have seven offers for him but I wouldn't give him to anyone but you Mitchie." Mrs. Kelly said, handing the cute puppy to me. "Tell me when you guys are done so I can fill out the papers for the dogs."

I nodded and went over to Lynx the Staffordshire bull terrier. She was nuzzling one of her puppies. They were all white with a streak of brown or black. One of the smallest one came up to me, licking my shoe. I laughed. Mrs. Kelly who was with Shane smiled.

Donny came over. "Hey Mitchie." he said.

"Hi Donny." I said, smiling and messing up his blonde hair. He was twelve, only two years younger then me.

"Oh I see you like Shay-la. She's such a rascal huh?"

"You named her already?" He shook his head.

"I name them in my mind but never call them anything verbally though."

"I like the name...so I would name her Shay-la."

Shane and I went too Mrs. Kelly's desk.

Shane had two [name the color] husky pups with brown eyes and cute little pink tongues.

"Alright Shane, tell me the name of your dogs."

"This is Mitch." he said simply, patting the [color] one. "And that's Grey." he said pointing to the [color] one. Mrs. Kelly grinned.

She turned to me.

I pointed to the Staffordshire bull terrier, "This is Shay-la."

I patted the blue eyed one. "This one is Jake." I said, kissing his head. Mrs. Kelly handed us the dog's papers.

I handed her a couple of hundred dollar bills.

"They had all of their shots already. Just make sure they get checked up once a year." she said. "Do you guys want leashes and collars?"

I nodded. She gave me a blue and a green collar/leash. She gave Shane a brown one and a grey one. "Thanks for coming you guys." she gave us a big hug.

"Bye Mrs. Kelly!" we said, going out with the puppies in our hands.

**A/N: This is a bridge for the next chapter! Review. I need at least seven before I update!!!!! The song was Burning Up by the Joe Bros!**

**Preview of Next Upcoming Chapters (in order):**

_"Shane! I'm Naked! Get out!"_

_"Um...sorry Mitchie."_

_"Yes I want to make you stars. Rock stars."_

_"Mitchie we got it! We're going to be Famous!!"_

_"No, stop! Please!"_

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Mr. and Mrs. grey, your son and daughter have been taken hostage."_

_"Richard, I can't do this! I can't put Mitchie in danger."_

_"No, mom you can't do this!"_

_"Bye Shane."_

_"Bye Mitchie."_


	5. Connect Three

_Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned Shane Grey!_

_Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! It made me feel so special! Here's the chapter you guys are waiting for! _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Brotherly Love_

_By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe_

_Chapter Five: Connect Three_

_A few months later, _

_"EMILIA MITCHIE GREY! GET YOUR -"_

_"Coming mum!" I answered, going downstairs, still putting my blue flower earrings on (Shane had given them to me on my birthday). Mom looked at my blue, knee length silk skirt, the one with the blue heart at the very bottom and my white camisole shirt with the school's Lynx on it, and blue number three. She looked down to my blue shoes, (Converse of course.)_

_She was wearing a blue wrap and dressy jeans. We were going to Shane's football championship dinner event thingy. Jake and Shay-la came running up to me, barking._

_"Shay-la, Jake, shush! Sit! Stay!" they pouted but went back to their chew toys. Grey and Mitch were already asleep._

_My mom and I went to our car. We had gotten the dogs back in October and it already was May. I loved my cute little dogs as much as I loved Shane. The car stopped in front of the school._

_One Hour Later..._

_"MITCHIE!!!" the girls squealed. They gave me a huge hug. They were wearing what I was wearing, except in different colors. Amber Brown was wearing everything in light blue which made her crazy sapphire hair shine, Joanna Yera was wearing pink which made her cheeks more outrageously red like always, Amanda Gutierrez was wearing pure white which made her dark skin look browner, Blair and Brie Young (twins) were both wearing different shades of purple outfits. Massie was wearing a light green outfit which made her eyes bigger and brighter._

_I re-introduced my mom and we all went inside the building. We sat down, excited._

_"Thank you all for being here. Shane Grey, the captain of the football team, and one of our best students will now talk." Principal Lou said._

_Shane looked so cute with his football blue jacket, white t-shirt and jeans. He was growing his hair long._

_"Hello Polk middle school, I bet you all know that I'm the Quarterback...and the captain of the team...the one that won the Championship!" Everyone cheered. "Well I just want to say that everyone was awesome and helped. Especially the cheerleaders who cheered even when we lost some of our games. So Massie Blueford, cheerleading captain, is going to talk now."_

_He winked at me and came to sit down as everyone clapped._

"_Hi everyone! I'm sure you're all hyped up, I am! Polk Middle rocks! Thank you Shane for making everyone see how cool our school is! As a cheerleader and school body president it my responsibility to cheer and be peppy through the tough times. But I'm not the only one. In fact, my girls were supportive and the football team was too. So now, for the part you've all been waiting for...the awards!"_

_Everyone cheered_

"_Okay, for being the most positive and clearheaded...Amber Brown!" the tiny cheerleader came up and grinned as Massie gave her a small blue ribbon. "Most improved...Joanna Yera!" Joanna smiled and took her award. "Most Spirited! Amanda Gutierrez! For being friendly this goes to Blair Young!" the two girls took their awards and sat down. "Best Uniform idea! Brie Young!" Brie took her award, Then Massie smiled. "And now, for the Overall Best award! Mitchie Grey!" Everyone clapped as I went to Massie._

"_Thanks Massie." I whispered._

"_Of course Babe. You deserve it!" she whispered loudly into the microphone and everyone laughed_

_I took the microphone, "And the award for Best Captain ever goes to Massie!" Everyone clapped._

_Then Shane went back to the stage._

"_Now for the football team awards...to Nate Bleu I gave the award of Best Player..." the awards went on and on. Massie signaled me and the rest of the team, both football and cheerleading, up stage. I put my arm around Shane to keep him from escaping._

_"And the MVP goes to Shane Grey!!!!" everyone clapped as he grinned and accept the award. I hugged him._

_June 2._

_I can't believe we graduated yesterday. Next fall we'll all be going on to high school. I turned off the shower water and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was wavy after the shower and my legs were nice and shaved. I rubbed lotion all over myself._

_I took my towel off to dry my hair. I heard barking and a knock. Thinking it was my mom, I said, "Come in!" Too bad it wasn't my mom. It was Shane, staring at my nakedness._

_"Shane! I'm Naked! Get out!" I said. He looked at me._

_"I...um...I...bye." he said, his eyes widen considerably as his eyes raked over my body. __"_Um...sorry Mitchie. Mom told me to tell you that we have guest downstairs." he muttered as he existed out.

Shane's POV

"Shane, honey, tell your sister to come downstairs. We have guest coming over." Connie said to me. I shrugged and put down my Wii control down. I went upstairs to Mitchie's room. Jake and Mitch followed me.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her say. 

I opened the door to see Mitchie...naked. I looked at her perfect body. She was slightly tanned and her brown hair was wavy. She had small curves and breast, she was very slim and her legs looked so ... touchable.

Shane! I'm Naked! Get out!" she said, looking at me. She was as red as a strawberry.

"I...um...I...bye." I said, my eyes widen considerably as I looked at her. _"_Um...sorry Mitchie. Mom told me to tell you that we have guest downstairs." I muttered as I existed out.

_Shane's Thoughts_

_Mitchie is hot._

_**Dude you can't think of Mitchie this way. She's your sister!**_

_I know. But we're not blood-related._

_**Still Shane. Stop. You probably think she's hot because she's the only naked girl you ever saw.**_

_Yeah, you're probably right..._

"Shane! Your Uncle Brown is talking to you!" Connie said.

"Oh, um...sorry. What did you say?" I apologized.

**Mitchie's POV**

**Evening**

For dinner mom made corn and chicken with mash potatoes. Shane ate like a pig, of course. Uncle Brown was there. He was staying with us for a month.

"Mitchie you should eat , it does no good to starve yourself." Daddy said to me. I nodded.

We all ate in silence after that, no one saying anything.

We were watching MTV and it was eleven,

"Alright kids, I time to go to sleep." Daddy said. Shane and I went into our bathroom. 

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" Shane said to me. I nodded. Usually we slept in my room but Uncle Brown was sleeping there.

I snuggled into bed with Shane. He hugged me as I fell asleep.

**Two Weeks Later, Mitchie's POV**

It was Mrs. Kelly's 61st birthday and we, and some friends, were throwing her a surprise party. Shane and his "brothers" were going to throw her a concert. They asked me to sing but I was too shy, so I refused.

"Are you sure Mitchie? I mean you wrote the song. Are you sure you don't want to sing it? You could sing my part." Shane offered me. I shook my head.

"You guys sing it." I said, decorating the tables. He shrugged. 

"If you're sure Emmy." he said, putting on his guitar. I scowled at his use of my first name. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure James." I teased back. He scowled.

One Hour Later

""SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" we all shouted to Mrs. Kelly. Everyone in our neighborhood loved Mrs. Kelly because she was the type to give good candy bars on Halloween, candy canes everyday of December, always lend everyone money, and she was just plain nice. She looked shocked.

"Thank you!" she said, tears running down her cheeks. Donny smiled and winked at me. I smiled and made my way to him.

"Hey Donny, hey Mrs. Kelly!" Massie said, giving said person a hug and a present. "Happy B-day Mrs. Kelly, You rock!" everyone out a present near the small white table.

"Hey Mitchie where's Shane?" she asked after half an hour.

"I'm glad you asked, Mrs. Kelly." I said. I got upstage.

"Okay everyone, Connect Three will now perform!" I said, smiling. Everyone clapped.

Jason came upstage, smiling.

"This is for you Mrs. Kelly!" Jason yelled.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Mrs. Kelly, happy b-day to you... One Two Three!"_

(To the tune of Yankee Doodle)

_"She runs the Kennel down the block,_

_Have silvery-white locks,_

_The bluest eyes,_

_We hope she never dies_

_Gorgeous and pretty_

_She doesn't have a kitty_

_She loves dogs_

_Sits still during fogs..._

_It's Mrs. Kelly! Mrs. Kelly! Oh yeah! "_

That was the song Jason sang to her and she was laughing.

Now it was my song. Shane, Nate, and Jason were going to sing this to her._"I've been awake for a while nowyou've got me feelin like a child nowbecause every time I see your bubbly faceI get the tinglies in a silly place...__"It starts in my toesand I crinkle my nosewhere ever it goes I always knowthat you make me smile please stay for a while nowjust take your time where ever you go...""The rain is fallin on my window panebut we are hidin in a safer placeunder covers stayin dry *(safe) and warmyou give me feelings that I adore..."It starts in my toesmake me crinkle my nosewhere ever it goesI always knowthat you make me smile please stay for a while nowjust take your time where ever you go...""What am I going to saywhen you make me feel this wayI just........mmmmmm...?""It starts in my toesmake me crinkle my nosewhere ever it goesI always know...that you make me smile please stay for a while nowjust take your time where ever you go...""I've been asleep for a while nowyou tucked me in just like a child nowbecause every time you hold me in your armsI'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth...""It starts in my soulAnd I lose all control When you kiss my noseThe feelin showsCause you make me smileBaby just take your time nowHoldin me tight...""Where ever, where ever, where ever you goWhere ever, where ever, where ever you goWhere ever you go, I'll always know__because you make me smile here, just for a while."_

Shane and Nate were singing this to her. She was crying by now and everyone was enjoying their - my - song.

"Thank you California! This song was written by the one and only.... Mitchie Grey!!" Nate said, winking at me. Mrs. Kelly came and gave me a big hug.

"This is the best party ever, Mitchie. Thank you." she said, kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome Mrs. Kelly. You deserve it."

....

Two days later

"Really? Thanks Mrs. Kelly!" Connect Three said to her.

Shane came over and kissed my cheeks and my nose. He hugged me. "Mitchie, Mrs. Kelly's getting someone from the D.J. station to come and listen to us play!" he was choking me!

"Shay! Get off! You're choking me!" I said playful. He grinned and let go. 

"Sorry M, I forgot you were so delicate, flower." he said winking at me. Jake and Shay-la came up to Nate and Jason, barking. Nate petted Jake, and ignored Shay-la. He never really liked Shay-la. Jason petted Shay-la and picked her up.

"Congratulations you guys. I mean you really rocked." Mrs. Kelly had set them up with her sister's ex-husband, a D. J. named Taylor. He apparently loved Connect Three. I mean who wouldn't? They were all talented.

Mitch and Grey came up to Shane and me, barking. Grey was growling at Jason who had picked up Shay-la. Grey was very protective of Shay-la. Even my mom and dad could touch Shay-la without him glaring.

"Mitchie can you stop looking at the dogs? I'm talking to you!" Shane said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Shay I forgot you are more important then dogs." I said, putting an arm around him. He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"And don't you forget it Emmy."

"It's Mitchie, Shane, and what were you saying?" I asked him, shaking my head.

Nate cut in before Shane could talk, "I said that D.J Taylor wants a CD of us. Massie has a cousin who is a daughter to a music producer. Massie says she can get us five hours in the studio. Do you want to record some vocals with us? We could keep you anonymous if you want." 

"I...don't know..." I said.

"Oh, come on Mitchie please? For me? We really need your vocals." Shane said, pouting. Dang . He was absolutely cute when he pouted.

"Fine Shay." I said. Shane grinned and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mitchie," Nate said hugging me. Then Shane hugged me. Then Jason said, "Yay! Group hug!" Jason and I laughed. But Nate and Shane seemed tense. I wonder why? I squirmed away from the hug.

.........

Massie was real nice about the CD producer thing. 

"So this is Mitchie and Connect Three. Do you mind if we play in your studio?" Blair said, her big eyelashes blinking.

"Sure kiddos. Have fun." he said, turning to his cell phone.

Massie led us inside the studio. It was big with all the record studio things.

Connect Three immediately went into the studio booth and began to set up. Massie handed me four pairs of headphones and went to the front. She connected her laptop to the mixer and gave the thumbs up sign as I went inside.

She counted with her fingers to four.

Then she gave us the thumbs up sign again.

"I woke up on my roof with my brothersthere's a whale in the pool with my motherand my dad paints the house different colorswhere would we be, if we couldn't dream?" I sang, looking at Connect Three."And I knowWe get a little crazyAnd I knowWe get a little loudAnd I knowWe're never gonna fake itWe are wildWe are freeWe are more than you thinkSo call us freaksBut that's just the way we roll..." Shane sang to me. We turned to Nate."You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancingPop and lock, battle dance [battle dance] against HansonIf we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughingWhere would we be, if we couldn't dream?" he sang, winking at me. "And I knowwe get a little crazyAnd I knowwe get a little loudAnd I knowwe're never gonna fake itwe are wildwe are freewe are more than you thinkso call us freaks." we all sang this with more passion, trying hard not to laugh."But that's just the way we roll." Jason sang."And we're old enough to knowwe're never letting go'Cause that's just the way we roll." This was Jason again."And I knowWe get a little crazyAnd I knowWe get a little loudAnd I knowWe're never gonna fake itWe are wildWe are freeWe are more than you thinkSo call us freaksBut that's just the way we roll..." All of us were singing again."And I knowWe get a little crazyAnd I knowWe get a little loudAnd I knowWe're never gonna fake itWe are wildWe are freeWe know more than you thinkSo call us freaks'Cause that's just the way we rollThat's just the way we rollOh That's just the way we roll..." Shane and I sang, trailing off.

Massie laughed and gave us the thumbs up sign. We took off the headphones.

"You guys rock beyond roll." she said. "That was a good song. Who wrote it?"

"I did." I said, sort of quietly. Massie laughed.

"That's cool Mitchie. You guys sounded good. I'll just get my cousin Caitlyn to do her thing on your CD and I'll give it to you in a few days." Massie said, putting the headphones back on. We went back inside the recording studio.

For the rest of the five hours we recorded all the songs we had written. Massie was really helpful but didn't take good enough. She wanted perfect.

"Hey thanks a lot Massie." I said giving her a big hug. She smiled.

"Your welcome guys. When you become famous don't forget me." she said hugging Nate and then Shane and Jason. We all laughed at her comment, thanked her once more, and went home, (Mrs. Kelly had picked us up.) tired as a cat drowning in milk.

A/N: Longest chapter I have ever written. Nine pages! But hey all of you deserve after all those reviews I got! Thank you!!!!!

Preview of next upcoming chapters:

_"Yes I want to make you stars. Rock stars."_

_"Mitchie we got it! We're going to be Famous!!"_

_"No, stop! Please!"_

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Mr. and Mrs. grey, your son and daughter have been taken hostage."_

_"Richard, I can't do this! I can't put Mitchie in danger."_

_"No, mom you can't do this!"_

_"Bye Shane."_

_"Bye Mitchie."_


	6. Fame

Disclaimer: I totally wish I owned Shane Grey!

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys! You guys are the best reviewers/readers! I seriously LOVE you!!!! It made me feel so special! Here's the chapter you guys are waiting for!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Six: Fame

"Alright, I'll be back in five hours." Mrs. Kelly said to us as she dropped us off in the Radio Station. We entered the office.

"Names?" the security guard asked us. His nametag read Big Rob.

"This is Connect Three." I said to him. The Security Guard looked at the list.

"Excuse me, only Connect Three can come in." the security guard said to me.

"Connect Three doesn't perform unless she comes with us." Shane said. Nate nodded too. The security guard looked at me.

"You must be something special, girl." He said as he let all of us in. I smiled at him.

Taylor had black hair with grey eyes and a fang earring. "Ahh... Connect Three...or should I say Connect Four?" he said as he took me in.

"Um...actually she's like a Connect Three sister." Jason said, smiling, "And we're the Connect Three brothers." I stared at him.

Taylor looked at me, "Hey darling aren't you that girl on the CD they send me? That was a great mix by the way."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm Mitchie, but I rather that you don't tell anyone that it was me on that CD..." I said, trailing off as I shook his buff, tan hand.

"I'm Shane, that's Nate and that's Jason." Shay said shaking hands with Taylor. The rest of them shook his hand too.

"Alright now, Kelly told me you guys were awesome and that CD was even better then I expected. I played it yesterday, without mentioning your real names. You guys are going to be anonymous and I'm going to interview you."

We all nodded.

"Alright mates, welcome back to the station that Rocks and Rolls. Now if you were listening to my station yesterday, you heard the anonymous Connect Three CD. Now I have Connect Three and the anonymous girl here." Taylor said loudly and proudly.

"First we have the leader of Connect Three." He passed the mike to Shane.

"Um hello, I'm...Dangerous Shay." I giggled at his name. He glared and passed the mike to me.

"I'm...um....Emmy, the secret singer/ sister." I passed the mike to Jason.

"Um, I'm Jason the guitar player." he passed it to Nate.

"I'm Nathan." he held my hand. "Emmy's boyfriend."

Everyone looked at him. I looked at him.

"What!?" I managed to choke out. He nodded, smiling, "I really love you Emmy." Shane looked at me and so did Jason.

"I... I'm not...I don't love you...like that, Nate...bye." I said, getting my coat and rushing out of there. I ran to the bus station before two hands caught me.

"Mitchie, wait." It was Nate.

"Nate, let go. Now." I said.

"Alright, calm down Mitchie. I can take a hint. You don't like me. I still love you." he kissed my mouth. I tried to push him off.

"Nate, please." he let go.

"Bye Mitchie." and he went back to the studio, not even caring...

One Month Later

School started in a week and Connect Three was famous. They were getting records deals from everyone. I remember D.J. Taylor's exact words. I remember that day. The day after Nate kissed me. Shane had to comfort me all day long. The he came.

"You want to make us stars?" Shane said. I was sitting on his lap and Nate was far away from me.

"Yes, I want to make you stars. Rock stars." he said, smiling. "The offer is offered to you too Mitchie." he said to me, after a glare from Shane.

"No, no thank you." I said. He nodded.

They nodded, "Yes we want to accept the offer." Mom and dad were there too. They talked while I cuddled up with Shane and he hugged me. One week later he did something amazing...I think.

It all started when he said, "Mitchie we got it! We're going to be Famous!!" I hugged him tightly.

"Really?! That's fabulous!" I said, hugging him and resting my head on his chest. Then It happened.

He kissed me. ..on the mouth. And I kissed him back.

It felt like fireworks and I enjoyed it.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but you guys really deserve it. Review. I need at least twenty reviews for the next chapter!!

_"No, stop! Please!"_

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Mr. and Mrs. grey, your son and daughter have been taken hostage."_

_"Richard, I can't do this! I can't put Mitchie in danger."_

_"No, mom you can't do this!"_

_"Bye Shane."_

_"Bye Mitchie."_


	7. Ransom

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Joe... that was hard to admit.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating!!! Here is my list of reasons why I haven't updated.**

_ for Seussical ( my fave. musical)_

_ Shopping_

_ gift wrapping_

_ Planning_

_ Shopping_

_ guest room ready for realitives_

_ sick ( unfortunately for the third time this month)_

_ other Stories_

**I'm sorry guys! Here's your Christmas present! Sorry!**

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Seven : Ransom

Today was the last day of vacations. Sad, really. Especially for Shane. He can't perform on weekdays, which is sad.

After the kiss he and I ignored each other a an hour. But now we like need to be holding hands, or hugging. We NEED to touch each other. Nate has been really unsupportive of my decision of not to date him.

"Hey Emmy! We need to go shopping for school supplies." Shane said, putting on arm around me. I nodded.

"Hold on, let me get a jacket." I said. I got my purple jacket and held his hand. "Hey mom, we're going to the mall with Massie and her boyfriend." I told her waving. She smiled and waved.

We went with Massie and her boyfriend Ricky to the mall near our house. We went shopping for school stuff and two hours later we went to the food court. I bought a bag of M&M's and French fires. Shane bought sodas and a large pizza for everyone.

And that's when it happened. When I took a bite of pizza. Shane was nuzzling my hair while I laughed. The lights went out and everyone started screaming. And that when I heard the gun shooting. The second Shane heard it he pulled me under the table and I pulled Massie who pulled her boyfriend. We were all worried, our hearts pounding.

Then the lights were back on.

"Listen carefully," the calm, cruel voice said, "everyone stay where you are and don't move or you'll be killed." Everyone stopped shuffling.

"Good. Now all I want is two people. Just two. I want Shane Grey and his girlfriend, Emmy. That's all. And everyone else lives." I looked at Shane.

"I know where you are. Now you can either come to the Ice Cream Bar or my friends will come for you. Choose." Shane was holding my hand.

Two men came and forcefully took Shane and me.

"Alright then, thanks everyone, for your contribution. You may now exit the mall. You got one minute."

Massie looked at me. I mouthed the words, _RUN! GO!_

She shook her head. I pleaded with my eyes and Ricky took her out of the mall.

"Twenty seconds left." he said.

Ten seconds later everyone is gone. These was a really small mall, only one floor and a few stores. And there was no one here, just a few people, thank god.

"Everyone is gone." one of the guys said out loud.

"Good." the dude was still on speaker. "Now Emmy, please tell your boyfriend not to beat up anyone of my guards, please." I looked at Shane who was beating up one of the guards.

"Shane, please." I said, softly. Shane looked at me, then sighed. He got off the guy and stood next to me.

"Thank you Emmy. Now, I have nothing against you and I'm sorry you had to get involved but I need money for daughter. So you and your boyfriend are now hostages,"

Shane was holding my hand, biting his lip.

"Alright, please sit down." the voice said. The guards let go and we sat down, slowly.

"Thank you for listening, now please cooperate with me, and no one will get injured or die." the guards were still looking at us and blocking the closest exit.

"Alright, please hand over any cell phones you have. David will answer your calls. Shane took out his phone. Me, being stupid didn't bring mine. David took Shane's and felt all my pockets.

He grunted, " They're clean."

"Alright, the police will be here at any moment. I will not let you go your parents pay for you." the voice said, calmly. I tried to look for it, but I couldn't see it...or him.

"Now, I have some business to attend. So Gary will take care of you for now. Have fun." the loudspeaker clicked of and one of the guards came to us.

"Hello." he said in a gruff voice, smiling nastily. "You two are my prisoners. How terrible, they say I'm a horrible babysitter. Hope I don't end up killing you!" he laughed, revealing ugly rows of yellow teeth. Shane gripped my hand and I could tell he was itching to beat him up.

Gary was horrible. He enjoyed making Shane twitch. He kept insulting our music and complained that he couldn't hurt us because the 'boss' would kill him. But he did insult Shane's hair. Bad move.

"At least I have hair." Shane said angrily.

Gary spit on Shane, "Shut up stupid."

"Shane, please." I said, squeezing his hand. Gary smiled.

"Yes Shane, listen to your girlfriend. I doubt she'll talk to you if you get out of this mess. You know what, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." he smiled and then left us alone.

"I'm sorry, M. It's all my fault." he said, biting his lip and looking repentant . Tears were falling from my eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry too." I whispered, burning my face in his chest.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Next Chapters will be more interesting! This is a filler. Review! I need at least fifty for the next chapter!**

_"No, stop! Please!"_

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Mr. and Mrs. grey, your son and daughter have been taken hostage."_

_"Richard, I can't do this! I can't put Mitchie in danger."_

_"No, mom you can't do this!"_

_"Bye Shane."_

_"Bye Mitchie."_


	8. Lizzie A McFuzz

Disclaimer : Nope, Shane Grey don't belong to me!

Author's Note : Okay, I apologize for not updating but my relatives were here and it was CRAZY!!! SO here's the next chapter. This is Mitchie's POV. Alright we have a _**GUEST APPEARANCE!!!! YAY!!! EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME SELENA GOMEZ!!!**_ (clap, clap) :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brotherly Love

by IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Eight : Lizzie A. McFuzz

It's been two weeks. And the "Boss" still hasn't arrived. Shane and I are going crazy, with no one else to talk to beside the crazy guards. One of the guards, Donald, has been nice to us and told us a bit of information.

"The Boss" is forty and has a daughter named Elizabeth Alexandra McFuzz. She's fourteen, blind and bitter. Donald is the godfather but the "Boss" has gone crazy trying to find a cure for her blindness. A doctor in New England claims he can cure her - for a million dollars for each eye. "The Boss" had a million dollars once, but he lost it. Right now he has a million and then when he collects our hostage money it will be enough because apparently he has more hostages in here.

Shane woke up and kissed my cheek. "Hey Em." he was alert and looking at Donald and Gary. Gary came over and gave us breakfast - corn dogs and fries....he worked in Hot Dogs On a Stick.

Donald smiled. "Hello Emmy, hello Shane." he then whispered, "The Boss is bringing in his daughter later, so try to look nice." Then he escorted us to the bathroom.

I sink showered and rinsed my mouth. They give us hair products and brushes. Shane was straightening his hair and I made mine curly and put on make-up. Donald slipped in some clothes. It was black skinny jeans and a red guitar shirt. I looked good.

Shane and I came out of the bathroom at the same time.

"Elizabeth is coming in a few hours. The Boss arrived yesterday and she socialized with the upstairs hostages. You two are the only ones down here." Donald said, not looking at us.

"Thanks Donald." Shane said as he took my hand in his. I leaned against him and sighed. Donald led us to the food court area and left us there. Shane and I talked about Mrs. Kelly and our puppies. She had called us on Shane's phone. Donald had taken a liking to her and always made Gary answer and let us talk to her.

"Em..." Shane whispered, "I'm bored!" I laughed.

"So am I, Shay." I said, whispering. He pouted.

"What am I suppose to do?!" he shouted to the guards, "I'm bored!" Donald whispered something to Gary. He nodded. Donald walked to the second floor. A few minutes later he returned with two guitars. I grinned.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. He winked and went back to his guarding space. Shane breathed in the guitar. I laughed at him. He glared, then winked.

"Well Em, there is only three things I can't live without - 3. Connie's food, 2. Music, and 1. You." he said, looking in my eyes. I blushed. He grinned. "Come on Em, show me that new song you wrote." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Shay. Whatever you say." I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed the guitar and started strumming. I showed him the napkin paper that I had written the song on. He read it. I sighed and started singing quietly, so only Shane could hear.

( _MITCHIE, _**SHANE, **_**BOTH)**_

_"Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..." _I sang, looking at Shane. He smiled and started singing.

**"If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A**** thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see youTonight." **I laughed a bit.

_"It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..." _We were just looking at each other.

**"If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by'**

**Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could**

**Just see youTonight**

**And I, I**

**Don't want to let you know**

**I, I**

**Drown in your memory**

**I, I**

**Don't want to let this go**

**I, I**

**Don't..." **He said, looking in my eyes, smiling.

_"Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..."_

_**"If I could fallInto the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass us by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you..."**_

_**"If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just hold you**_

_**Tonight."**_

We heard clapping. Blushing we turned around. Donald and another girl were clapping. The girl had cute, long black hair, same color skin like me, and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie." she said, smiling, "The Boss's daughter... but please call me Alex."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Connie's POV

"Mr. and Mrs. grey, your son and daughter have been taken hostage." Those words were the first thing we heard the police say.

"Now, one of his bodyguards, an undercover cop, told us that they think that Mitchie and Shane are a couple... and oh, Mitchie's going by "Emmy." instead of her real name. Now we have suspicions of may be holding hostage..." the rest was drowned out by my ears. Mitchie and Shane had been kidnapped.

"...yes, Miss. Massie Bleu informed us. Kind little soul, that thing is. Her boyfriend had to pull her out of there, he said, she didn't want to leave, in fact all the information we got was from her and Donald, the cop. We suggest to wait for a call from the person. Thank you."

The police left, leaving Connie and Richard alone.

"Richard, I can't do this! I can't put Mitchie in danger." I said, frantic. I was a mother.

He soothed me with his words, "Connie you know Shane would die if any one did something to Mitchie. You know he will protect her."

I nodded. He was right. Shane would protect her.

--

A/N: Ta-da!!! Great chapter huh? Isn't this a good chapter? I say twenty-seven reviews before next chapter. Also here are some stories you may enjoy :

Just Another Love Story by DolphinDreamer24-7 (Harry Potter fanfic)

Nine Crimes by starsnuffers (smitchie, sort of)

Trouble in Paradise by PaNcAk3s (awesome smitchie!)

All American Girl by 0o SillyLily o0 (cute smitchie one-shot)

shadow : mimitrooper (good smitchie story)


	9. BFF's

Disclaimer: Pssh...If I owned them would I be here?

A/N: I LOVE your reviews! They just make me feel so LOVED! And a happy writer means more updates!!!! Review! And welcome Selena Gomez again! YAY, clap, clap!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Nine : BFF's

Mitchie's POV

"Um...Hi, I'm Emilia, but call me Emmy." I said. She smiled. Shane kept holding my hand. "And this is my br - boyfriend Shane." It was still weird to say boyfriend aloud.

"Yeah, so...do you guys want pickles?" she asked. Shane groaned while I giggled.

"What?" she asked me, curious.

"Oh, please don't give Em pickles. She's like obsessed with them." Shane said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, "Shane's just jealous that I love pickles more then him." He glared while Lizzie - Alex, I mean - laughed. He sighed and I smiled.

"Gary! Bring me pickles!" Alex said, smiling.

"Um...Alex, you...um...kind of don't look blind." I said, quietly. She laughed loudly.

"That's 'cause I'm not." she said, "My dad thinks I am. It's ... well...pickles!" she said, opening the jar, turning to us, "It's ...well, it started when I was born. I'm the eldest of the family. Then my sister Elizabeth, and then Timmy, my brother. Alexandra Selena, Elizabeth Jane, and Thomas John. We were the envy of every parent, we were so polite, so beautiful, so everything. I was tired of that. I didn't want to be that anymore. So then, when I was twelve we stole daddy's Porsche and went for a drive. We were in a car accident. Timmy died and Lizzie went blind. I was the only one that made it safely. Dad went mad trying to find her a cure for her blindness but it was impossible. Liz committed suicide in order to stop him from murder and kidnapping... but then...when she died...he thought...he still thinks that I'm Liz...which I'm not... 'Cause now I'm not perfect, now I'm a killer."

"That's a weird story." Shane said, looking at the pickles. I rolled my eyes at Shane.

"Shane, please, come on, stop being a baby." I said, laughing, He glared.

"NO! You know what "Alex"? I'm sick and tired of living here in the mall, scared of what's going to happen to me and Emmy! I'm tired of waking up to my guilt and knowing its my fault, okay!? It's all your fault and your stupid crazy dad!!!" Shane was screaming this in her face. She was calm, her face emotionless. Gary and another bodyguard were now in front of her.

"Step off," she muttered. They looked at her. "I said step off or else daddy's going to hear about this." she said, testing her power. They looked at each other and then stepped off. "Thanks." she said, going over to Shane and me.

"I'm sorry Shane. And I'm sorry Emmy. I know this is my fault. Don't you think I know how it's my fault that I'm responsible for my sibling's death? And for the people my dad has killed and kidnapped?" she took a deep breath. "Look Shane, I know you hate me because of everything I done. I understand. But try being in my shoes. I'm the daughter of some one that people use to love and admire. Now everyone hates and fears me... kind of like Bush's daughter...except for the fear thing... but anyways...no one can yell at me because they' know that my father will hear about it. No one wants to befriend me either."

She went down by us, whispering in our ears so they wouldn't hear.

"I feel horrible everyday and every time I see my father. But you know what? Once I turn fourteen, I am leaving. I am leaving this "shithole" and going with my godmother. I'll change my name to Selena and become rich and famous. My father will never be able to touch me. We can ignore each other or be friends. So I'm not putting up with this crap." she said, looking at him in the eyes.

Shane looked at her in the eyes. "Calm down princess. I don't care about your future. All I want is for Emmy to get out of here safely. Nothing more. If a friendship will guarantee that, then heck, we'll be BFF's. It's December tenth. I want Emmy out of here by Christmas."

Alex looked at Shane. She glanced at the bodyguards. "Shane, if you help me I'll help both of you. My birthday is next week," she bend down to whisper, "My dad is coming. I have a plan that we'll get us ALL out of here. But you have to remember to come back for me. Please."

I looked at her. "If I help you do I still need to get a birthday present for you?" she smiled.

"No, that will be enough until we meet again. And I hope we do, under better circumstances too." I smiled. That little "bicker" broke the ice and she ended up staying with us the whole day. She wants to be a singer too, and act. She is a good actress too. One of the best.

--

(_Italics mean that they are in Connie's house and that's them talking, not Mitchie and them.)_

Connie's POV

_"Alright. Well, in case we didn't inform you, Miss. Alex, the thirteen year old daughter of the mastermind of this plan, is on our side. She has a tracker device on her ear. We can hear and speak to her. We have the footage of yesterday. She and your children have met. They now have the same devices too. Here is the tape if you want it." the cop said, handing us the tape. I took it. Richard was still eyeing me._

_"Thank you." Richard said, putting it on._

_We all sat down while the cops fooled with the laptop._

_**"If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass us by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A**__**thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_ _**Just see you..." **__Mitchie and Shane were both singing. Oh my god, my children! They didn't have any bruises, or sadness or anything that made them look bad. They were clothed and dressed and okay._

_**"If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just hold you**_

_**Tonight."**_

_The song must of ended because everyone started clapping. "Alexandria Selena McFuzz is now starting the mission." she whispered while everyone started clapping. We couldn't see her but she was talking._

"Hi, I'm Lizzie." she said, walking to them, "The Boss's daughter... but please call me Alex."

"Um...Hi, I'm Emilia, but call me Emmy." Mitchie said. She smiled. Shane was holding on to her hand. "And this is my br - boyfriend Shane." _She looked uncomfortable saying this. _

"Yeah, so...do you guys want pickles?" Alexandria asked. Shane groaned while Mitchie giggled.

"What?" Alexandria asked her, curious. _Tsk, Mitchie loved pickles. Shane didn't._

"Oh, please don't give Em pickles. She's like obsessed with them." Shane said, rolling his eyes.

Mitchie laughed, "Shane's just jealous that I love pickles more then him." He glared while Alexandria laughed. He sighed and Mitchie smiled at him.

"Gary! Bring me pickles!" Alex said, yelling to one of the bodyguards.

"Um...Alex, you...um...kind of don't look blind." Mitchie said, quietly. Alexandria laughed loudly.

"That's 'cause I'm not." she said, "My dad thinks I am. It's ... well...pickles!" she said, opening the jar, turning to us, "It's ...well, it started when I was born. I'm the eldest of the family. Then my sister Elizabeth, and then Timmy, my brother. Alexandra Selena, Elizabeth Jane, and Thomas John. We were the envy of every parent, we were so polite, so beautiful, so everything. I was tired of that. I didn't want to be that anymore. So then, when I was twelve we stole daddy's Porsche and went for a drive. We were in a car accident. Timmy died and Lizzie went blind. I was the only one that made it safely. Dad went mad trying to find her a cure for her blindness but it was impossible. Liz committed suicide in order to stop him from murder and kidnapping... but then...when she died...he thought...he still thinks that I'm Liz...which I'm not... 'Cause now I'm not perfect, now I'm a killer." _Oh my God_.

"That's a weird story." Shane said, looking at the pickles. Mitchie rolled her eyes at Shane.

"Shane, please, come on, stop being a baby." She said, laughing, He glared.

"NO! You know what "Alex"? I'm sick and tired of living here in the mall, scared of what's going to happen to me and Emmy! I'm tired of waking up to my guilt and knowing its my fault, okay!? It's all your fault and your stupid crazy dad!!!" Shane was screaming this in her face. She was calm, her face emotionless. _Poor her she didn't even look shaken._. Gary and another bodyguard were now in front of her_. I was surprised at Shane's outburst._

"Step off," she muttered. They looked at her. "I said step off or else daddy's going to hear about this." she said, calmly. She knew that they had to listen to her. They looked at each other and then stepped off. "Thanks." she said, going over to Shane and Mitchie.

"I'm sorry Shane. And I'm sorry Emmy. I know this is my fault. Don't you think I know how it's my fault that I'm responsible for my sibling's death? And for the people my dad has killed and kidnapped?" she took a deep breath. "Look Shane, I know you hate me because of everything I done. I understand. But try being in my shoes. I'm the daughter of some one that people use to love and admire. Now everyone hates and fears me... kind of like Bush's daughter...except for the fear thing... but anyways...no one can yell at me because they' know that my father will hear about it. No one wants to befriend me either."

She went down by them, whispering in their ears so the guards wouldn't hear.

"I feel horrible everyday and every time I see my father. But you know what? Once I turn fourteen, I am leaving. I am leaving this "shithole" and going with my godmother. I'll change my name to Selena and become rich and famous. My father will never be able to touch me. We can ignore each other or be friends. So I'm not putting up with this crap." she said, looking at him in the eyes.

Shane looked at her in the eyes. "Calm down princess. I don't care about your future. All I want is for Emmy to get out of here safely. Nothing more. If a friendship will guarantee that, then heck, we'll be BFF's. It's December tenth. I want Emmy out of here by Christmas." _Wow. He really cares about her._

Alex looked at Shane. She glanced at the bodyguards. "Shane, if you help me I'll help both of you. My birthday is next week," she bend down to whisper, "My dad is coming. I have a plan that we'll get us ALL out of here. But you have to remember to come back for me. Please."

Mitchie looked at her. "If I help you do I still need to get a birthday present for you?" Alexandria smiled. _That was Mitchie, always the peace-maker._

"No, that will be enough until we meet again. And I hope we do, under better circumstances too." Mitchie smiled. After that they started talking about other stuff. Music mostly. Turns out that Alexandria wants to be a singer/actress. She sang good and acted pretty well. Mitchie and her were very close and now they were going to be friends probably.

They sang one of Mitchie's songs and then acted out a Shakespeare's play, Hamlet, with a twist. Then a bell rang.

"_That's Donald's signal. Now he's guarding them." the cop explained as Gary went away. "Now Alex will give Shane and Mitchie a device like hers. She's going to explain everything too." We turned our attention back on them._

"Alright you guys know that Donald's on our side, that he's a cop, right." she said, Mitchie and Shane nodded, "Okay so right now someone's watching us, a cop, and possible your parents. I have a thing in my ear that makes sure that they can hear and see us. Also they can talk to us." she handed them to little chip things. "Here, put them in your ears." They looked at each other and did what she said.

_The cop looked at us. "Do you guys want to talk to them?" he asked us. I nodded, crying. He gave me this little mike._

"_Mitchie! Shane?" I cried. They responded and we talked for an hour. The Alexandria started talking._

"Okay, here's the plan. My dad asked me to make a list of what I want for my birthday and all that. I will tell him I want the doors unlocked, a rocking band, and everyone down here. I will want pink balloons - Lizzie's favorite color - and a pink birthday cake and pizzas and sodas."

"You two will be my rocking band. Mitchie, I want you to write a song that tells everyone to go outside on the count of three, when we shout happy birthday to me. Then everyone will run outside where the cops will be waiting. Do you think you can do that?" Alexandria said. She nodded.

"I'll need pen and papers." she said. Alexandria nodded and wrote down on the list.

"I'm calling my dad today. He will deliver all the stuff tomorrow. My birthday is a week. Do you think you're ready?" she asked. The way she asked made it seem like a challenge. And both Mitchie and Shane could not resist a challenge.

--

**A/N: Good chapter huh? Took me forty-seven hours and ten minutes to write this. I have not slept or eaten because of you people, my faithful reviewers. You are lucky! Let's see if we can make it to a hundred reviews before I post again. Please review if you enjoy this story, I will appreciate it deeply. Makes me happier. :) okay, so now I'm gonna go eat and then fall asleep.**


	10. Escape to the Heart?

Disclaimer: Pssh...If I owned them would I be here?

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a long Author's Note, sorry. **

**First of all: I LOVE you guys! Especially the people who review and PM me, that just makes me so happy that my readers are willing to do that for me. Seriously, if you guys have any questions, PM me and ask away.**

**I apologize for the escape song here, I KNOW its horrible. **

**Okay, and as for the ages, Shane turned fifteen in August (it's December) and Mitchie turned fourteen in September.**

**Originally, this was going to be just one chapter but it will be two...and a half. Because of the reviews you guys have given me.**

_When its like this, it's with Connie, Richard and the cops. _Normal is Shane and Mitchie and the kidnapping scene.

-- **That's when the first chapter ends and the other one starts.**

**... means the note is held out.**

**Oh and as for the make-out session, it's written in 3rd person's point of view because it was easier. **

**Okay, for a week or two, (after next week, the fifteen of January) I will not be able to update or go online at all. I have a play, a field trip, a science fair, homework to catch up on, and dance practice! (Finally! I missed my dance team! Even though choreographing the musical was fun, I miss my dance team!) Sorry but I will not be able to update until like the 25th, possibly. **

**Unless I get some help from my BFF's. Which reminds me, wish me luck with the whole musical! And my friends , J, T, G, S, and M! The main characters : Horton, JoJo, Mayzie (both G and S got it) and Gertrude. We're doing Suessical! ( try to look up Amazing Mayzie on Youtube! They're hilarious!)**

**I love you guys, and if you want me to read your story please tell me. But just so you know I only support Smitchie and Naitlyn, no Shess or anything like that. I do read Harry Potter and Twilight. Again, support the couples that are originally intended like Lily and James, and Edward and Bella.**

**Okay, now I'm just babbling. Sorry! **

**Alright, final thing, REVIEW!!!! Okay, now enjoy this chapter! Thank you! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Ten: Escape...to the Heart?

Mitchie's POV

Shane was laughing. He found this song hilarious. I glared at him. He was still laughing. I don't blame him; this is the worst song I've ever written. But at least the people would understand. Alex told me that the people were from age fifteen to age thirty-seven. Alex right now, was telling the people the plan. Gary was off with "The Boss" and Alex was Donald. There was one more guard, here with us, but he was busy IM-ing people...or maybe looking at porn...who knows? But he was typing and laughing.

The plan was that Shane and I would sing two normal, Connect Three songs. Then we sing my song. The plan was that everyone would be listening to my lyrics. Shane would add some words but nobody was suppose to pay attention. Then, on my signal, we would run outside. Alex told her dad she wanted the doors to be unlocked. Her dad, of course, said no. So she told him that Donald could guard outside. Her dad couldn't say no to that.

Which reminds me, we would have to tie up Gary. Tie him up in the closet and leave him there. Shane suggested we play musical chairs, put glue in all of them. I shook my head. That was too dangerous. Alex said she and Donald would take care of that. I put the last words on the song.

Shane was sitting down, leaning against table's leg. I was on my elbows now, and on my back. Shane was playing with my hair.

I looked at Shane. He smiled and then put a finger to his lip. I looked at him confused. He took off the silver ear piece that Alex had given us. He put it in his pocket. I looked at him. He gave me took of mine. They were in his lower pocket now, under handful of napkins.

Third Person's POV

"Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked him.

He smiled, and whispered in her ear, "Part of the plan Mitch. Play along." Then out loud he said, "Relax Emmy, we're just going to have some fun." She smiled.

Shane started kissing Mitchie's lips, saying, "This way he'll leave us alone, don't worry everyone else knows." She giggled against his lips. He smiled. "I love when you giggle." he muttered in her ear, licking it. Then he started kissing her again, getting caught up in it. Now this was turning out to be a full make-out session.

His hands were at her hair and hips, all over her body. She was on top of him now. The guard was watching them. Apparently they were better then his laptop.

"He's watching," Mitchie whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"I know, part of plan." he whispered roughly against her lips. She giggled again.

"It tickles." She said, kissing his jaw. Shane was kissing her neck, sucking on it slightly.

"What, don't tell me this is your first make-out session." he said surprised.

She groaned and then said, "Don't embarrass me with this. It's not like I had a boyfriend before you - you made sure of that." He moved up to her jaw. She was pulling his hair, moaning. They didn't notice the guard make his way out to Sweet Sixteen, a store at least five minutes away from them.

"So?" he said, moving back to her lips, "You could of hooked up with a random dude... that I would have later killed..." She giggled. He laughed against her lips. The he flipped them over so he was on top of he.

Forty-three minutes later...

She kissed him back, her hands on his hair and back. He moaned a bit as she rubbed his back. She giggled again as he kissed my neck. "Don't you dare give me a hickey." She said. He laughed. Then he looked at where the guard was. He wasn't there no more.

"Sorry babe, we'll have to pick this up later." he said, winking, kissing her lips hungrily one more time. Then he took out the ear pieces and gave one to her. "Officer John, we're back and the guard is gone. The plan is set and we will, hopefully, be out tomorrow at six." he said, holding her hand.

_"Great. We'll be there at five -forty, hidden." the guard said_. Shane nodded.

"And do you mind if we keep these off? They are bothering my ears."

"_Sure. Thanks Shane."_

"You're welcome." Shane said as he took his and Mitchie's ear pieces into his pockets. Then he smiled. "So, where were we?" he pulled her into another passionate kiss. She quickly came to her senses and kissed him back, enjoying the bliss when Alex came.

"God! Can't you two keep your hands off each other?" she asked, laughing, taking out her ear piece. Shane stopped kissing Mitchie, gave Alex the finger and told her to go away. She giggled and Donald and her went upstairs again. Shane started kissing Mitchie again.

--

Shane, Mitchie, and Alex went around the room, re-telling the people the plan. They had finally met "The Boss". He was blind, bald and short. Which made it easy for Alex to fake her blindness. Mitchie and Shane went onstage to prepare. It was five forty exactly.

The room was pink-ish, with pink balloons, streamers, and decorations. Everything said "Happy Birthday Lizzie!"

"Gary's tied up." Alex whispered to Mitchie. She nodded and gave the thumbs-up sign to Shane.

"Um...hello everybody. This is Shane and Emmy. We are going to rock you! The first song is just a song Emmy wrote. Just a song." Shane said again, playing the beginning cords.

Mitchie stepped to the microphone.

"Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are painting' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you. "

"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you."

"Just a small town boy and girl  
living' in a crazy world.  
Trying' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets are my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me."

"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you."

"When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell."

"That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah"

Mitchie finished, smiling at Shane. He winked at her. Five forty three. Mitchie took the guitar from Shane . When the applause died down she went to the microphone. "Shane will now sing."

She went in back of him.

"I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream? "

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll"

"You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance [battle dance] against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream? "

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks"

"But that's just the way we roll

And we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll"

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll"

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We know more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'Cause that's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
Oh That's just the way we roll

Everyone clapped, especially the girls. Mitchie felt a pang of jealousy until Shane kissed her lips softly. He whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" she nodded. They kissed once more. Five-fifty-three.

"Okay now, this is a special song, the song you guys have all been waiting for...the song that Alex wrote! remember to listen very carefully to my part!" Mitchie said. Every one was alert.

Shane took the guitar.

"This is called Escape to the Heart."

She sighed and then sang,

"I am looking hard to find somewhere to escape to...

run away from these horrible memories and lies...

somewhere, maybe outside those doors, I'll be able to run.... away to you...."

Shane went to the mike,

"Outside those doors is nothing baby, I need

you here to be my darling!"

Mitchie started again,

"Outside those doors are cops

guarding my heart gently and tenderly

they are going to help me escape, and so are the

bodyguards outside my heart's door."

Shane smiled, "I need you here baby!"

Mitchie grinned, "On my signal...we well all be

free of your coldness and abusing

you are a player, trying to get

me to love you!"

They ended the song smiling. Everyone clapped carefully and politely. They went to the stage. Mitchie sneaked to where Alex was.

"Excuse me, "Boss" but can I borrow Lizzie for a second?" she asked. He nodded as Mitchie and Alex ran upstage. She grabbed Shane's hand. Three...two...one.

"NOW!!!" they all yelled to the people. Everyone ran outside to the cops and the bodyguards.

Half of the cops went inside with their guns, shouting, "Put your hands in the air." ten minutes later they came with "The Boss", Gary, and the nameless guard, all handcuffed.

"My Lizzie, please, spare her. Lizzie! Lizzie!" her dad screamed. She had a tear glistening on her cheek but she wiped away. Shane looked at Mitchie. She had never looked so pretty.

"Hey Mitchie, mom's here." he said to her, taking her hand. She smiled weakly at him. He kissed her lips once more, and then moved to her ears, "Relax Em, it's all going to be okay."

And for a second she believed it. But just for a second. But as he took her hand she felt all the worrying and pain go away. Things were going to get harder. But with Shane they would be easier to handle.

--

**A/N : I know that's like the longest chapter I've written. In four hours! (except for chapter five, that one is the longest) You are welcome. But now the easy obstacles are out of the way. Here some the tough times. (evil laughter) and you guys won't get to read it until at least the 25th if your lucky! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!**


	11. Paradise Island

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to like telling you guys stuff that's going on so you guys can get to know me a bit better. Don't worry, I'll keep to a paragraph, sorry.**

**On Tuesday, 1/6/2009, I got my Bird Girl costume! Yay! It's so bird-alicious! It's violet, short, skimpy, low cut, glittery, and shiny. Plus I wear a yellow wig (think Tina Tuner with big pump it hair.) which is totally my character, ( a spunky back up singer to a sluttish bird and a sour kangaroo!)**

**Okay, sorry I was just so excited. **

**On 1/8/2009, Thursday this stupid Bee - Ouch insults every member of our cast and excepts us to be nice and apologize to her! Then she manages to get rid of our dresses! And now we wear black pants and shirts with a boa and a wig! Then she gets the nerve to tell every single member of the cast a rumor or something and then she wants to steal my spotlight. The if that's not enough she insults my hair and my dancing! MY DANCING! LITTLE STUPID GIRL THINKS SHE COULD DANCE BETTER THEN ME!!! ME! Then she insults the prettiest girls in the play ( my friends) and tells S that they should fight and she runs away screaming and crying like a baby! GOD!**

**Sorry people, but I needed to blow off steam.**

**Okay people, I am BACK! (Yay! clapping and cheering) Okay and for those who are curious, let me tell you, my musical went GREAT! It was freaking AWESOME!!! So on the playbill I'm under Bird Girl and Dance Captain and I am so freaking sad that it is over, like I was crying because we had the VERY best music coordinator, Maren Abercrombie. She is AWESOME!**

**oh and BTW, every chapter will pretty much be written in third person because its just easier! Oh and this is dedicated to Beth! Because I featured her favorite food! oh and this is one of the best chapters, romance wise.**

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of a witty disclaimer.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Eleven : Paradise Island

It had been one week since they escaped. Mitchie and Shane had found out that Mrs. Kelly and Donald were married and that Alex was their goddaughter. Massie had been there at Mitchie's and Shane's house everyday and had meet Alex. They became very good friends fast.

Connie and Richard though, didn't really like her at all. Actually Richard loved her but when Connie was around he ignored her. Connie and Richard were having issues in their marriage. They were so wrapped up in their issues that they didn't even notice that Shane and Mitchie liked each other more then a brother and sister should.

--

Mitchie and Shane entered the hotel holding hands. Mrs. Kelly, Donald, Alex, Massie, Nate, and Jason followed behind.

"Hello, yes, I would like four rooms with two beds each." Mrs. Kelly said, smiling at Donald. .

"Okay then, Nate and Jason in one room, Mitchie and Shane in another, Donald and I in one and Alex and Massie in another one." Mrs. Kelly said, giving people their keys to their room, "These are the rules : You have to be in your room by eleven pm and leave me a note that tells me exactly where you are going to be. Breakfast is at ten in the morning and I expect to see you all there. Otherwise, have fun!"

They all went to their rooms to leave their suitcase and change.

"Hey Em, did you bring sunblock? I asked mom to pack some for me but then she and dad argued about who left it where." Shane asked Mitchie.

"No but Alex brought some. She has the cute island one with the naked baby." Mitchie said, putting on green shorts and a white tee while Shane went to the bathroom. He had green shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Let's go," Shane said, smiling at their matching outfits. He held her hand as they made their way to Alex's room.

They met Jason and Nate on their way to Alex's room. After a sunblock fight the five teenagers made their way to the beach laughing.

--

Mitchie laid down on the white sand, relaxing while the paradise island's sun shone on her stomach. She relaxed and put her brown sunglasses on, closing her eyes.

She thought about Wednesday, two days after they had returned to their home. She was getting ready to meet Alex at her house when she saw they were downstairs. Mrs. Kelly and Donald were talking to her parents about letting their children join them on their Christmas vacation on Paradise Island, a gift from Mrs. Kelly's sister.

She had been on the stairs listening.

Her mother kept refusing. Then Mrs. Kelly had enough of being nice. She said, "Connie do you want your kids to be around you and Richard on Christmas day, listening to both of you argue? Christmas is a family time and you guys are obviously not no more. They already have been through so much."

Alex had seen Mitchie and said, "EMMY!" Mitchie smiled and went downstairs.

"Hey Alex, I though I was suppose to met you in like, ten minutes, at your house." Mitchie said to Alex. Alex winked.

"Well Aunt Kelly and Uncle Donald wanted to ask your mother something. Oh and guess what! Cousin Donny got accepted to the fancy rich privet school! So he's staying there for the holidays because of this girl named...uh, I can't remember, Sally? Sam? No, um..."

"Diana." Mrs. Kelly said, smiling.

Alex shrugged, smiling, "It had an A somewhere!" Mitchie laughed and then turned to her parents.

"So?" Mitchie asked.

"Fine!" Connie had said, grabbing her stuff, "I'm going to work!" Alex had frowned but then gave Mitchie the thumbs up.

"Yay! We're going to Paradise Island! Start packing! Oh my gosh, we are going to have the BEST time ever! It's so..." But Mitchie wasn't really listening. She was thinking about what Mrs. Kelly had said.

_Connie do you want your kids to be around you and Richard on Christmas day, listening to both of you argue? Christmas is a family time and you guys are obviously not no more. They already have been through so much._

"Hey Em, are you asleep?" Shane asked her. Mitchie took of her sunglasses.

"No, just relaxing." Mitchie said, staring at his wet t-shirt. You could so see his muscles.

"Well then come on, get wet!" Shane said, smiling. Mitchie laughed and shook her head. Shane grabbed her and carried her to the ocean, ignoring her protest and laughing. He dunked her. She laughed as she came up from the cool, sea green, ocean.

"Shay!" she screamed, laughing. Nate and Alex laughed at her wavy hair covered in sea weed and her wet face.

"Sorry!" he said, smiling at her before winking, She laughed and swimming towards Nate and Alex.

"Hey guys." she said, smiling at Shane who was swimming towards them. "This is fun." she randomly said as Shane came towards her.

"Yeah I am." Shane said, smiling. Mitchie smiled back, laughing and splashed water at him. Soon they had a water fight and all you could hear was giggling, laughing and cries of victory.

Massie had met a cute surfer named Rick, and they were going to spend the whole day at the small mall uptown. "Don't worry girls, I'll call every half an hour, okay?' Massie said as she went with him.

Finally, around twelve they went eat at the restaurant Rosa's Sea Berea. They were all still hyper and wet as they entered the restaurant, laughing and screaming.

A tall waitress with dyed blond hair smiled at Connect Three as they entered. She had fake golden-blonde dyed hair, the roots a light red, her eyes a cool sapphire blue, her skin was pale with a light shower of brown freckles spread on her nose. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her lips were M shaped and pink. Her teeth were white but not perfect, the front tooth was slightly chipped. She was wearing a light blue uniform with a pink stitched rose. Her nametag read Mickey.

"Hello, my name is Mickey and I'll be your server today. May I take your drink order?" she said cool and proficiently, smiling at them.

Jason smiled at her, "Oh hi Mickey, my name is Jason." Mickey laughed lightly at his joke and turned to Mitchie.

Mitchie and Shane looked at their drink orders, "Coke." they both said.

Alex twirled a long piece of hair around her fingers as she stared at the drink options, "I'll have a ... strawberry mango juice." Nate nodded.

Jason looked at the menu, "Hmm... I want soda...the fizzy brown one...um... Root Beer!" Mickey laughed at his silliness.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drink orders." Mickey said, confidentially walking to the kitchen. Jason smiled at her butt.

"Isn't she pretty?" he said with a dumb-struck expression on his face. Alex laughed at him. Shane and Mitchie were laughing, staring at each other.

Nate was flirting with Alex, trying to make her blush. She laughed, and smiled at his flirting tricks.

"Hi, I'm back." Mickey said, handing them their drinks, "Are you guys ready to order?"

Mitchie smiled at Mickey, "I'll have the Chicken Tikka Masala please,"

Shane looked at the menu, "I'll have the Grizzly Steak ... and French fries."

Alex winked at Nate, "I'll have some hot and delicious...like Nate."

Nate grinned at her and said, "We'll have the Hot Buffalo Angel Wings."

Jason was still looking at the menu, "I'll have the Cheesy Rose Burger." He looked at Mickey's face and smiled at her. She smiled at him too.

"Alright I'll be here in a few." she said walking away.

Shane looked at Mitchie who was smiling, "What?" she said, slowly sipping her drink. He shook his head and then grinned again.

A few minutes later, Mickey came back with their orders.

"Hey Mickey, do you want to eat with us?" Jason asked her. She smiled at him.

"I think I could sit for a few." she said and the sat down next to him. He offered her half his burger which she politely refused.

"So how do you guys know Kelly?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, Kelly is my godmother." Alex said, feeding Nate a wing. Mickey smiled.

"Oh, so are all of you guys a couple?" Mickey asked Mitchie and Alex.

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other. "Yeah, I guess we are." Shane kissed her lips lightly and turned to Alex.

Alex looked at Nate. He smiled at her, "I don't know...she's awesome but I haven't asked her out." Alex giggled and then winked at Mickey.

"So Mickey, how old are you?" Alex asked her.

"I'm eighteen, and Donald is my mother's brother and he offered me a job here." Mickey said. Jason smiled at her.

"So you aren't going to college?" Alex asked her, curious.

"No, I rather be a waitress then anything else." she said, "It's been in my blood since Queen Elizabeth's time." She laughed.

"Shane and I are going back to the hotel." Mitchie said. She took a fifty dollar and left it on the table. "Bye Mickey, it was nice meeting you." And then she and Shane disappeared down the road.

...

Shane and Mitchie walked into their room, laughing nervously.

"So Shane, are we a couple?" Mitchie asked him, fearing the answer. "I mean a real one?" Shane took her to his bed.

"Mitchie you are the most important person in my life. I love you. I don't know if I love you like I should, like a brother, but I LOVE you. And if you want to be siblings, or a couple or friends, it's okay as long as I get to see you everyday."

Mitchie looked stunned. Then she quickly looked at him, "Shane. I love you too, really. I want to be a couple."

He took her face between his hands and softly kissed her lips.

"I love you Mitch."

--

**A/N: TA-DA! I'M BACK! YAY! OKAY, SO A FEW MESSAGES : 1. MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP SO I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS MUCH AS I DO. AND ON THE OTHER HAND, MY WRITING IS GOING TO IMPROVE AND BE WAY BETTER. 2. I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS. IF YOU'RE NEW, REVIEW, PLEASE. THANKS.**


	12. The End is Near

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to PaNcAke3 (hope I spelled it right!) Okay this chapter will be divided in to two chapters, so this one is short.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my computer... actually never mind, my dad does.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Brotherly Love

By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe

Chapter Twelve: The End is near

--

Mitchie cried on Shane's chest, her tears falling fast.

Connie looked at them, but shook her head. Shane was trying to convince their dad that this was not necessary.

"Please Mitchie, don't cry. But your mother and I don't want each other no more." Richard said to her.

Shane glared at him. "You don't understand dad, you two can get divorced but you're also separating us!"

"Shane I know you two love each other and are really close but ...we have to do this. I don't want Mitchie to be in danger of being kidnapped again." This made Shane stops glaring. He looked at the delicate girl in his arms. Was he really that selfish to put Mitchie in danger? He loved her and he wanted her to be happy and safe.

She stopped crying and looked at Shane. Why had he stopped arguing with their dad? Why had he stopped arguing for them, for their new relationship? "Shay?" she said, blinking.

His dad looked at him. "Shane."

Shane looked at Mitchie and then his dad. "Sorry Em, but dad's right. I can't put you in danger. You're too precious, too delicate." Shane turned to his father, ignoring Mitchie's flabbergasted and sad face, "Get the divorce papers as soon as you can."

Mitchie was crying. Shane picked her up and cuddled her like a baby on his lap and chest. "I'm going to take her to bed dad." he said, walking to their room. He laid her in bed.

"Mitchie, I love you this is for what's best for you. Go to sleep for a bit, okay?" he said. She was still crying but closed her eyes and covered her self in blankets. She stopped crying and fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I love you Mitch. I do." And then he went to his dad's office.

_Knock, Knock..._

"Come in Shane." his dad said. Shane came in the office/studio. He sat next to his dad.

"Dad, I have something to tell you about me and Mitchie. But you have to promise not to judge us." he said.

His dad looked at Shane for too long.

"Alright son. I'll try my best."

"Mitchie and I are in love."

--

**A/N: Oh! A Cliffy! I bet you guys hate me! Review and you'll find out what happens! And just so you know, the end is coming soon. Two or three more chapters!**

**Oh, these are random facts.**

44% of kids watch television before they go to sleep **(I must be part of the other 56% since I use the computer. LOL!)**

The three best-known western names in China: Jesus Christ, Richard Nixon, and Elvis Presley **(wow. Chinese need help, haven't they ever heard of Edward Cullen? Or Jacob Black? Or James Potter? Or Sirius Black? Wow, wouldn't it be freaky if Jacob from Twilight and Sirius from Harry Potter were related?)**

In Alabama, it is against the law to wear a fake mustache that could cause laughter in the church (**I want a fake mustache! :D)**

A monkey was once tried and convicted for smoking a cigarette in South Bend, Indiana **(Maybe the monkey was framed... I think the snake next to him looks pretty suspicious!)**

More people are killed by donkeys annually than they are killed in plane crashes **(So 9-11 was caused by mutant donkeys? What has the world come to? Donkey Serial killers?**


	13. Good Bye

_A/N: __**I'm going to cry! This is the FINAL chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Why bother pretending that I owe stuff?**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Brotherly Love**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe **

**Chapter Thirteen: Good-byes**

**--**

**Part One: Love or Lust?**

Richard looked into his son's eyes. "Shane, do you honestly and truly love Mitchie like that?"

Shane looked in his father's deep blue eyes. "Yes dad, Mitchie and I love each other."

"Are you sure it's not just a crush?"

"No dad. When we got kidnapped all I ever thought was - get Mitchie out of here safely, I don't care if I die if she gets out. I spend every second with her since then, and all I could ever think about was - God, she's so smart, God she's so pretty, so funny and then you told us about the divorce. I didn't want to let her go until you said that it would be safer."

"Are you sure it's not lust?"

Shane paused for a second. "I...love... and lust. Love and lust are in the same company, for me at least, when I'm with her. I had plenty of girlfriends but I had never felt this way about any of them."

Richard said, "You know why Connie and I are getting divorced?" Shane shook his head and sat down. "It's because she reminds me of your mother too much, and when I lost Annie, I lost a part of me. But then Connie made me feel better, but now I know we can't be more then friends. I don't want you to go off, never see Mitchie again and "love" someone else."

Shane looked at his dad, "I won't lose her dad. We'll find a way in a couple of years."

Richard and Shane looked at each other.

"Good luck son. Good luck."

Shane smiled as his dad gave him his approval. "Em!" He said, hugging his new girlfriend, "Dad said yeah!" She squealed and kissed Shane on the lips, softly, but in a way that made Shane moan. His dad laughed.

"Yup, definitely love...with some lust. Mitchie giggled as he growled in her ear, tickling her.

"Shay! Stop!" Mitchie giggled, pushing him away.

"Never Em, never." He said, kissing her lips.

"Let's go to our room," Mitchie whispered against his lips. He nodded and carried her bridal style to his bed, ready to take her to third base.

--

One month. That's all they had. One month before Mitchie and Connie moved to California, L.A. Richard and Shane were going to stay in New Jersey.

They had the papers ready and they were looking for a house in L.A. So far, it was between a yellow black trimmed house and a small blue one with a garden. But Shane and Mitchie were spending every second together. They were being home-schooled and did not separate.

Richard had told them not to tell their mother about their relationships, because she was already tense and she would not approve.

--

**Part Two: Slut**

Three Weeks Left

It was Saturday morning and their parent's were at work. Mitchie and Shane were in Mitchie's bed, resting. Mitchie was on top of Shane, her arms hugging. He was stroking her hair and back, looking at the blue ceiling. She was in nothing but Shane's old grey shirt and his boxers. He was nothing but boxers. They were covered in blankets, since it was January. Mitchie started sleeping.

"I love you Shay." she said, kissing his lips before going back to sleep. Shane cuddled her closer.

"I love you more Emmy." he said as they both fell asleep.

A Few Hours Later

Shane woke up to Mitchie kissing his lips. "Hi gorgeous." he said against her lips. She smiled.

"Hey Shay." Jake, Shay-la, Mitch, and Grey joined them. Shane scratched Grey's ear.

"I want to go to the park Shay." Mitchie said, giving him a pout.

"I don't think that's a good idea Emmy. Let's just stay here, together." Shane said. She pouted but nodded. He saw how sad she was and asked her, "Hey Em, do you want to go to the movies?" She brightened up.

"Okay, let me get ready!" she said, running to the bathroom.

Shane dressed in sweats and a hoodie. He put on dark sunglasses. There, he thought, No one will recognize me.

Mitchie came out, wearing a cute pair of dark skinny jeans, a white top and a red sweater. He smiled and they made their way to the movie theatre.

They picked a stupid, G rated movie, all the way in the back seats. Once the lights went off, they started making out. They loved each other and knew that they had little time together and they were trying to make every second count.

They were playing with their tongues, his hand going from her back to her hair to her waist. Her hands were at his hair.

--

**Two Days Later**

"Mmh... Emmy..." Shane groaned against her lips as she ran her hands up and down his sides. She licked her lips, licking Shane's lips in the process as grinned at his reaction.

"I've gotten good, huh?" She whispered as she ran a hand down and up his chest. He grinned and blew in her ear. She smiled and started moaning as he slid his hands up her shirt and into her bra.

"You are such a tease," he muttered as she pressed her body closer to his, licking his lower lip, then nibbling on it softly before giving his neck a big hickey. She giggled as he gave her throat a hickey, enjoying the soft sucking and his wet tongue.

"I love you Emmy." He said, sticking his throat in her mouth. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face closer to hers. His hands were all over her body and hers were on his cheeks and hair, caressing them softly.

"SHANE! What the HELL is YOUR tongue doing, shoved under YOUR SISTER'S throat!" Connie said, dropping the bag she was currently holding.

"Um...making her moan?" He said carefully and slowly, making it sound like a question. Connie screamed and grabbed Mitchie, smacking her.

"Stupid slut! This is against the law! How dare you be kissing your brother! You're a prost -"

Shane pulled Mitchie to his chest. "Don't. Ever. Call. My. Girlfriend. A. Slut." He said through his clenched teeth, hugging Mitchie as she cried into his chest, "You will treat her with the highest respect or else." He glared at her.

"Girlfriend? How can you date your sister? You're a pervert! I'm calling your father...and the police!"

"Dad knows. And like a GOOD parent, he actually supports us." Mitchie said, sniffling. Shane and Mitchie walked into their room, leaving Connie alone.

--

**Part Three: I'm Missing You...**

Mitchie woke up and wished she hadn't. Today was the day. The day that she and her mother left forever. Tears fell fast and she tried to stop them but couldn't. Shane woke up to her crying. He looked at her and realized that today was the day. He hugged her and said nothing, because he knew that no words could make her happy right now. He knew that nothing he said would help her wounds.

They spent all day like this, around each other, packing her suitcase occasionally. "Here." Shane said, giving her a letter and his songbook, "I will never sing these songs because they are about you. Don't open this letter unless you absolutely feel suicidal. I love you Mitchie." He said. She nodded.

"I promise Shay. But you must make a promise to me." she asked.

"Anything," Shane said.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me. Promise me that I'll be your first." she said, tears falling again. He hugged her tight.

"I will always love you Emmy and you'll be my firs and my only," He said, taking of his purity ring and gave it to her. She did the same. "We'll give this rings back...when we meet again." He whispered. A few tears fell from Shane's eyes, but he wiped them off. He had to be strong.

"Michelle! Time to go!" her mother called. Shane and Mitchie shared one last, passionate kiss.

"I love you." They both said. They hugged and Mitchie went downstairs.

They got in the car and Mitchie looked at Shane one last time. I love you. Bye, They both mouthed. Mitchie looked away as the tears fell. Shane stood there for five minutes before his dad gently pushed him inside.

--

One Year Later

Mitchie Songs by Shane Grey

Hello Beautiful:

Hello beautiful

how's it going?

I hear its wonderful in California

I've been missing you

its true

tonight I'm gonna fly

yeah tonight I'm gonna fly

cause I could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes

hello beautiful

its been a long time

since my phones rung

and you've been on that line

I've been missing you

its true

tonight I'm gonna fly

yeah tonight I'm gonna fly

cause I could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those

Eyes

He shook his head and flipped through the book. He had more then one hundred songs but there was one that he had just written. Crush.

I hung up

The phone last night

Something happened

For the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush

What a rush

Cause the possibility

That you would ever

Feel the same way

About me

It's just too much

Just too much

Why do I keep running

From the truth

All I ever think

About is you,You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I just got to know

Do you ever thinkWhen your all alone

All that we can be

Where this can go

Am I crazy

Or falling in loveIs it really

Just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

But I know this crush

Ain't going' away

Has it ever cross

Your mind

When were hanging'

Spending time girl

Are we just friends

Is there more

Is there more

See it's a chance

We've gotta take

Cause I believe

That we can

Make this into

Something

That will last

Last forever

Forever

Do you ever think

When your all alone

All that we can be

Where this can go

Am I crazy

Or falling in love

Is it really just

Another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

But I know this crush

Ain't going' away

Why do I keep running

From the truth

All I ever think

About is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I just got to know

Do you ever think

When your all alone

All that we can be

Where this can go

Am I crazy

Or falling in love

Is it really just

Another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

But I know this crush

Ain't going' Away

--

"I love you Emmy," Shane whispered as they buried their dad. Heart Attack. Too much stress. That was what they were telling him. He was a good man. Liars. He was the best man.

"I love you too Shane, and don't worry, he'll be ok...in Heaven..."

He kissed her lips gently, feeling better.

**Part Four: Mitchie's Song**

A Week after the Funeral

Mitchie half-smiled as she got her songbook out. She flipped through it until she found her three favorite songs, Love Story; I'm Only Me When I'm with You, and another unnamed one.

Love Story

We were both young when I first saw you

I closed my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase, Begging you, please don't go

And I said Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh

Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter

And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me I was begging you, please don't go

And I said Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story

Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me

The're try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story

Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you, but you never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad Go pick out a white dress

It's a love story Baby, just say yes

Oh ,oh, oh Oh ,oh oh ,oh

'Cause we were both young when Ifirst saw you

She closed her eyes. He was Romeo, she was Juliet. They loved each other and they would end up together eventually. She thought about the other song, I'm Only Me When I'm With You.

Friday night beneath the stars,

in a field behind your yard,

you and I are painting' pictures in the sometimes we don't say a thing

just listen to the crickets

I need is right here by my side

I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you.

I'm only up when you're not wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I you drive me crazy half the time

the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is

I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl living' in a crazy to figure out what is and isn't true

I don't try to hide my secrets are my deepest it all nobody gets me like you you know everything about say you can't live without me.

I'm only up when you're not

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I you drive me crazy half the time;the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is

I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be you can tell.

That I'm only up when you're not

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

You drive me crazy half the time;the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is

I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when

I'm with you

With you

Uh huh

Yeah

She was crying a bit.

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings

At times I dread my now and envy where I've been

But that's when quiet wisdom takes control

At least I've got a story no one's told

I finally learned to say

Whatever will be will be

I've learned to take

The good, the bad and breathe

'Cause although we like

To know what life's got planned

No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope

to imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow

'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blindbut now I try to under-analyze

I finally learned to say

Whatever will be will be

I've learned to take

The good, the bad and breathe

'Cause although we like

To know what life's got planned

No one knows if shooting stars will land

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?

Is the life I love caving in?

Is the weight on your minda heavy black bird caged inside?

Say

Whatever will be will be

Take the good, the bad

Just breathe

'Cause although we liketo know what life's got planned

No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be

I have learned to take

The good, the bad and breathe'

Cause although we like

To know what life's got planned

Thing like that are never in your hands

No one knows if shooting stars will land

She was crying way too much now and it was hard to see. "Mitchie, come on, let's go." her mother said, gently prayed her away. She hid her songbook under her purple box, which was hidden under the floorboards in her closet so her parents would never find it. "Let's go for a ride."

She got in the car and her mother drove for a bit. "Come on Mitchie, forget Shane, he was a pedophile and a sicko." she said. This made her angry.

"Stop it mom." she said.

"No Mitchie you need to -" she stopped because at the moment a black car hit her minivan. The minivan went off the road to another car. Bam. Bam. Bam. Then all you could hear was sirens.

--

**Part Five: Who is Shane?**

A Few Days Later, Hospital

Mitchie woke up with a headache and saw a figure sitting over her. "Hello? Who are you? Who am I?" she asked.

"You're Mitchie and I'm your best friend Alex!" the figure said. Mitchie? I'm Mitchie?

"Oh my gosh! Mitchie! Do you remember Shane?" Alex asked carefully.

"Shane? He sounds...familiar." she said. Shane, I know that name, she thought. A fuzzy warm feeling came over her.

"Ok then. I have to go." Alex said.

Shane. Shane. Shane. She knew that name from somewhere. She fell asleep quickly and though about it. Shane. Who was Shane? She knew his name? Shane...

--

"She doesn't know who you are." Alex said through the phone, "She barely knows me."

"She doesn't?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"She says that your name sounds familiar but she...doesn't know why. The doctors said she may never get her memory back..." Alex said sadly to Shane. She knew this was killing him.

"Alex please tell her to read my letter." he said, "That's all I want. I know Connie's going to use this to her advantage and make her forget about me but she has to read the letter, okay?" he asked.

"I promise I'll tell her. I have to go since my plane leaves in two hours, but don't worry Shane, it'll tell her. Bye." she said. She hung up the phone. She made her way to Mitchie's room.

"Mitchie you have to promise me this okay?" Alex said.

"Alright," she said, "What is it?"

"Read Shane's letter, please." she pleaded.

"Ok." Mitchie said, "I'll see if I can find it."

"Thanks."

--

Two Months Later

"Mom, Alex said something about a letter from Shane. Do you know where it is?" Mitchie asked. Connie's face went dark, but she quickly fixed it.

"Alexandria is a liar Mitchie, and Shane is her boyfriend. If I were you I would stay out of their business. Shane is a horrible, bad, older boy. Alexandria is in a middle of a fight with him. Stay out, don't contact ANY of them Mitchie or else." Connie lied to her daughter, keeping her eyes on the road. "Don't talk to ANY of your friends back home. You're going to start all over. No music either." And with that, Connie took away everything that meant something to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The songs I used were Love Story by Taylor Swift, I'm Only me When I'm with You By Taylor Swift and I do not know the name of the other song but I know it's by Vanessa Hudgens. Oh and Hello Beautiful by Joe Bros and Crush by David Archulita (SP)**

**I know that you guys are mad at me because of how I ended this story but don't worry there's a sequel. You guys need to vote on a title or suggest one of your own. Here are some of mine:**

**Brotherly Love 2: Camp Rock**

**Camp Rock - Meeting Love**

**Who Are You Again? (I LOVE this one)**

**Step-Brothers from Heaven**

**So basically the thing is that Mitchie and Shane go to Camp Rock. She feels like she remembers him, but Connie's doing everything to keep them apart. Then the whole Camp Rock crew and plot will be there too.**

**PM me your ideas and review this chapter**.


	14. Sequel Preview

Hello people, I'm back! And so is Brotherly Love... the sequel!

**Who Are You Again?**

**By IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe**

Check it out people! Check it out.

Preview :

Mitchie and Shane were once in love. Connie destroyed it with a car accident. But now they are both at Camp Rock, sharing a cabin. What will happen when one of them remembers?

"Mitchie and Shane were a couple."

"You slut! Shane is NOT for you!"

"Mitchie, wait!"

"What did she do to you!?"

**DEMI LAVATO as EMILIA MICHELLE TORRES**

**JOE JONAS as SHANE GREY**

**NICK JONAS as NATE BLEU**

**ALYSON STONER as CAITLYN GELLAR**

**SELENA GOMEZ as ALEX RAMOS**

**TAYLOR SWIFT as SAMANTHA GREY**

**LoveBug303 as MASSIE BLUEFORD**

**AND MANY MORE....READ!!!**


	15. Once More, Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers, I hope you're well. As you all may or have may not known, I moved to Italy a bit after I finished the Brotherly Love stories. This explained my long absence.

I was eleven when I wrote those stories and I would like to say my writing has improved greatly. I am going to rewrite the story. Of course, if you liked the stories, **click subscribe to author,** and when I post the first chapter, you will know!

Thank you!


	16. Another AN :

First of all, I want to apologize for not updating sooner and for this being an author's note. Here are a few things.

I've changed my name to The(.) Little(.) Birdie(.) if you haven't noticed.

I need a beta to edit the story for me… if you want to beta my story please leave a PM your qualifications and all that. This entitles you to edit Brotherly Love and Who Are You Again? I also need you to be available at least once a week!

RenesmeeRita is making a trailer for Brotherly Love, so I want to update the chapters after she makes the trailer.

Because I feel bad about number 3, I will update once a week Promise!

I am looking for a story to beta, because I have no life this summer and I want to stay busy and sharpen up my skills.

THANK YOU for keeping up with this story and subscribing to this story, you guys are the BEST!

Thanks,

The(.)Little(.)Birdie(.)


End file.
